


Don't Die, Asshole

by lonelynation



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelynation/pseuds/lonelynation
Summary: Lexa wakes up injured and in Clarke's care. Clarke confronts her on her nearly killing herself to escape a closing horde of zombies. Distant allies progress to partners and something more. Lexa is grateful that Clarke followed her and saved her life.Clexaweek2020 Day 2- Monday, March 2nd: Survival
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Don't Die, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more like post-survival instead? No active fighting for survival scenes but it's still a post-apocalypse verse and Clarke saved Lexa. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Lexa startles awake, seizing blindly at her thigh hostler for her dagger to defend herself, but only succeeding in finding the weapon missing. 

"I'm glad that I removed your weapons." Lexa gasps, wild eyes snapping to the presence that sits beside her. "I don't fancy a blade at my throat. Again."

Lexa goes to sit up but recoils in pain, belatedly realizing she is injured and should presumably stay prone. 

"Lay back, you idiot." A rough hand shoves at her shoulder, urging her to rest on the thin bedding beneath her and pulling a quiet groan from Lexa. 

"Why am I here, Clarke? Where are we?" Lexa squints around her, taking in her surroundings and realizing she was inside a small tent. 

"I don't know if I should be relieved or worried that you don't remember." Clarke shakes her head. "Maybe you did hit your head and suffered a brain injury." 

"My chin and my body down from it hurt."

"You're extremely and stupidly lucky, then."

"Clarke, stop insulting me and tell me how I came to be here," Lexa snaps. 

"Ungrateful asshole," Clarke grunts to herself before scooting closer to Lexa's side. "Fine. Can you at least tell me the last thing you remember?"

Lexa relaxes and explores her recent memories. "I... went back to my old settlement. There's a warehouse at the location where I used to stash some of my supplies. It got overrun in the past, and I never got to recover the stash."

Images of her running, climbing stairs, and a ladder, only to find more zombies in her way, play in her mind. 

"I managed to sneak in and get to the upper floor that I hid it on."

Clarke folds her arms across her chest, scrunching her face in disbelief and irritation. 

"You went inside that building for that bag of shit that went flying off your falling body?" Clarke yells, causing Lexa to wince. 

"Wait, I don't have it with me? Didn't you grab it? Clarke," Lexa sighs miserably. 

"I was a bit busy trying to drag your barely conscious ass away to safety."

Laying a hand against her forehead, Lexa finally remembers everything about how her escape route was blocked, getting surrounded with nowhere else to go, and only finding one life-threatening solution to her predicament. 

"I jumped."

"Yeah, right through a fucking window and landing onto a parked truck!" Clarke huffs, leaning over to glare into Lexa's wide eyes. "What were you thinking, Lexa? That was at least 25 feet! Did you know that truck was there?"

Lexa swallows.

"... Yes." 

Clarke narrows her eyes. "You're lying, oh my god." She throws her hands ups. "I can't believe you did that. What if I hadn't been following you? You would have died."

Lexa blinks, only just remembering that she and Clarke usually kept their distance from each other after they agreed to a truce. The last time she had seen Clarke up close was when they decided to trade supplies a couple of weeks ago. 

"I didn't want to die feeling teeth and hands tearing my body apart. I figured jumping would either give me a chance to live another day or die on my terms. I can't regret that decision." Lexa mutters before slowly reaching to hold Clarke's hand. "Thank you for being in the right place and time to ensure that my spirit stays in place."

"You're welcome. I need your spirit to stay where it is." Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand. "Next time, ask me to be your backup, okay?"

"I didn't know that I could ask. We had agreed to keep out of each other's way. I knew it would be dangerous, and I didn't want to risk your life also."

Clarke chuckles in response before caressing Lexa's neck with her unoccupied hand. "We're practically neighbors, and now, if you like, we can be partners. We can have each other's backs."

Lexa shudders at the light touches on her neck, finding herself swiftly aware of their closeness. 

_Oh._

"Partners, hm? I think I can accept this progression in our relationship." Lexa smirks softly. Her fingers decide to follow Clarke's actions and glide over the hand in hers, caressing up to her wrist and forearm. "Now, can you tell me why you were following me in the first place?"

Clarke shrugs with a teasing smile. "I notice you." Clarke traces her fingers up to a defined jaw." I noticed the last few days there was a lot of movement on your part. I know now you must've been doing some scouting. Thankfully the curiosity got to me, and I followed you to see what you were doing. I figured it'd give me a chance to find a good reason to interact with you again."

"It did. Obviously not the ideal situation, but I'm glad that I unknowingly gave you the chance to save my ass."

"Damn right. You scared me, you know? I was scared that I'd never get to know you better and to do this..." 

Clarke leans her head down and brushes her lips over Lexa's. Lexa quivers beneath her before her hand moves to seize the back of the blonde's neck, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. 

Clarke moans at the feel of Lexa's tongue, coasting across her lips before she parts them to let it inside. Clarke's hands begin to roam, one threading into thick dark hair and the other trailing across Lexa's upper body. 

Soon she finds her hand cupping Lexa's breast and applies increasing pressure causing the girl beneath her to groan. Clarke grins before abruptly realizing it wasn't a groan of pleasure, but one of pain.

Clarke jerks her hand away from the sore temptation. 

"Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't think. You alright?" 

"I never thought my breasts would ever feel this bruised." Lexa groans once more, shifting in annoyance at the unexpected interruption. "Maybe it's best to stick to just kissing and light touching for now," she grumbles.

Clarke pouts in sympathy. 

"Agreed. I'm not too surprised. You should have seen the dent you left in the roof of that truck. All the windows shattered on impact."

Lexa could only imagine and found herself nodding to Clarke. Initially, she hated the idea, but perhaps resting and having Clarke around wouldn't be so bad after all. She tugs at Clarke again, puckering her lips to show she wanted more kisses. 

Clarke laughs. "You beautiful idiot," she dips down and quickly cuts off Lexa's protest, resuming another session of hot and heavy kissing. Lexa melts under her, silently hoping her recovery is swift. 

Who knew they would find love in a post-apocalyptic world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr [@ lon3lynation.](https://lon3lynation.tumblr.com/) Always happy to discuss fics and headcanons.


End file.
